


The Sight Below

by iimplicitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hurt, Light Angst, Love, Magic, One Shot, Pain, Sacrifice, Sad, Short One Shot, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: Tom Riddle and Delilah Meddows are the only ones capable of paying the price to retrieve the Resurrection Stone and end Grindelwald’s reign. But are they willing to commit the biggest sacrifice?(This does NOT at all tie into the plot of “Hierarchy of Need”, but it does include the same OC; Delilah Meddows.)(This is also HEAVILY inspired by the two Vormir scenes in Infinity War and Endgame; there’s no spoilers in this btw)ENJOY!!





	The Sight Below

**_epigraph_ **

 

“You never know how the loss will come -- whether he will lose you or you him, but it is a certainty that there will be a shattering involuntary separation. Death is the abandonment caused not by betrayal but by fidelity.”

Jeanne Safer

____________________________________

 **Cold** , rough stone greeted them as they landed harshly on the foreign territory. The lighting was dim, but as Delilah looked up a gasp left her lips.

She could see all of the cosmos. Stars hovered above the horizon, they seemed closer than ever as if she could reach out and touch one. A purple haze hung in the air, gripping to their skin lightly.

"We did it." She laughed, stumbling up to her feet. There were mentions and warnings about the ancient and powerful wards surrounding the isle. Thanks to Tom's brilliant mind however, he was able to break through safely.

It was ancient magic, something he should’ve foreseen much earlier.  

Tom stood, dusting the black sand off his clothes, and took in the new terrain. He wasn't showing much, but Delilah could tell he was enraptured with the seemingly new world around them. His eyes were alight, the starry night sky reflecting in his dark gaze. Looking around, Tom analyzed the terrain before he paused on something in the distance behind Delilah.

He inclined his head slightly, “that’s it.”

Turning, she took in the mountain that stood tall in the distance, looming over them like a giant. As she squinted her eyes, Delilah took note there was something at the top. It appeared to be two large stone masts of some sort. "We have to climb that?" She said exasperated, still exhausted from their constant traveling but trudged along after Tom nonetheless.

"That's what the map said, yes."

His features were set, jaw taut. Delilah knew he must've been slightly anxious. This was their last resort, if they didn't find the Resurrection Stone here, there was no other crevice to search.

___________________________________

The wind grew stronger and more bitter the higher they went, a chill ran through her body, but Delilah pushed onward. Tom didn't seem to react to the harsh change in weather, his determination to reach his goal seemed to block out any other factors.

"What do you think we'll find? I don't think the stone will just be laying out in the open."

They didn't have much of a plan, considering there was so little information about the strange place called Et Portam. Tom and Delilah had spent as much time as they could spare collecting research, however most of it was vague and fruitless. There was one factor they couldn’t ignore though, the place rumored to hold the key to retrieving the Resurrection Stone.

"We'll see." Tom muttered, placing careful steps as they walked on the dangerous edge of the mountain. "You're not one to be so spontaneous." She mused, trying to distract herself from the death drop only five feet away. 

"As of now, I don't have much choice. But whatever happens, stay behind me. I don't need your clumsy self ruining anything." He tsk-d, but Delilah saw his lips twitch slightly. The notion comforted her, that even in a trying time they still had time for light humor.

Reaching a landing ground of sorts, the two masts could be seen in the distance through an arch of rock that lay ahead of them.

However, something moved in the shadows, and within a second both had their wands drawn. "Show yourself." Tom called, eyes squinting slightly to try and see through the inky blackness.

Slowly, someone stepped forward, their face still remaining hidden in darkness underneath a heavy cloak. Blinking a few times, Delilah cams to notice the being appeared to be floating. Black robes fluttered around them in the wind as black sand swirled in the air.

"Welcome, Tom, son of Merope." The voice was soft spoken, but still echoed loudly off the cavern of black stone, carrying across the mountain in a tumble. 

Tom stiffened at the sound of not only his name, but his mothers. He hadn’t told anyone who his parents were, not even Delilah.

"Welcome, Delilah, daughter of Marcel."

She tightened her grip on her wand, trying desperately to see into the shadows. "How do you know us? Who are you?" Tom spoke sharply, was this perhaps someone they knew? Had they been intercepted somehow? “Who are you?" He repeated, slowly making his way to stand in front of Delilah.

“I am the guide for what you seek." The man’s unseeing eyes shimmered in the darkness of his cloak and drifted towards Delilah, a chill running itself down her spine. He appeared to be blind, but she felt like he could see right through her. "And how do you know us?" She asked, her voice shaking despite her efforts.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here."

Tom raised a brow and looked at Delilah, whom simply shrugged. "Where's the Resurrection Stone." He asked and Delilah snapped her gaze towards him, wondering why on earth Tom would be so direct, did he really trust this person enough to divulge what they sought?

He did know who they were, which was beyond unsettling, seeing as no one from this time period should know who she is, let alone her father’s name.

"You should know..." the mans eyes drifted to Tom, he gaze indifferent yet his tone was recognizably sorrowful. "It extracts a terrible price."

Delilah felt her pockets, they had money but not much. Hopefully Tom would figure something out, he always did.

"We're prepared." He said cooly, pocketing his wand and looked at Delilah, urging her to do so as well. She wanted to know what plan was going on in his head, she felt clueless, and worried she'd probably trip up if he wasn’t going to inform her.

The figure then glided forward and lifted his head, “we all think that at first." He was young, but there was a gaunt look to his features.

“We are all wrong."

His skin was pale, his eyes hallow and a foggy grey, but what really stood out was the deep bruising around his neck. 

He turned and began to head towards the large masts, gliding over the rocks as if he was a snake. Tom and Delilah looked at one another before following, their steps more careful on the uneven ground.

As they neared the intimidating towers, Delilah noticed intricate carvings in the stone, a line ran straight through the ground and right off the edge of the cliff. The sun was just starting to set, causing golden light to peak through the dark purple clouds, failing to light up the sky sufficiently.

"How do you know this place so well?" Delilah asked, not being able to take her eyes off the sky. It was beautiful.

"A lifetime ago, I too desired the stone. I even held it in my hand. It granted me the ability to bring my beloved back from the dead, but she didn't belong. She was out of tune with the reality around her, and grew depressed. I couldn't stand to see her in such a state, so I decided to join her in the land of the dead, hanging myself to be reunited with her."

He went up the large steps, there was writing in the stone that Delilah, nor Tom, could translate. "But death rejected me, banishing me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

"You're Cadmus Peverell." Tom said suddenly, he blinked slowly as he took in the man in front of him. Delilah felt her own eyes widen. That was impossible. For one, if he was Cadmus, he'd be ancient. And two, that would mean he was one of the Three Brothers; the original owners of the Deathly Hallows. Meaning, he was the brother who asked Death for a stone to resurrect the dead.

"That is correct." Cadmus stopped at the edge of the cliff, gazing downward as he seemed to recall something.

As Delilah walked through the two large masts, the wind grew still, and a solemn feeling hung heavy in her chest.

Something was wrong.

Tom looked around, analyzing the area but a frown tugged at his lips. There was nothing here. Just rocks. 

"What you seek, lies in front of you. As does what you fear." Cadmus said, gesturing to the cliff. Tom stared long and hard at the ancient being before slowly edging his way to the edge, Delilah at his heels.

Her brows furrowed as she looked at the pit that lay hundreds of feet below them. It was large, and a pattern was engraved deep within the stone. But other than that, there was nothing there. "Are you fucking with us? What is this?" She did not just climb an entire mountain and have their last bit of hope shredded to pieces, just to be messed with. 

Cadmus didn't turn his eyes away from the pit before he slowly spoke, his voice low and raspy, “this is the price."

"The Resurrection Stone holds a special place among the Deathly Hallows. You might say it has a certain...wisdom." He then looked at them, but Tom kept his eyes trained on the far below engravings and Delilah found herself unable to look at Cadmus. His eyes were haunting.

"What's the price?" Tom asked, his hair bristling in the wind. He had no idea what was about to happen, he racked his brain for what cost the stone could possibly be. But he came up short. 

"To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice." His voice echoed across the mountain range, falling into the abyss beneath them, swirling around in the air and making Delilah's skin prick. 

Something was wrong.

"Of what?" She asked. Blood maybe? An object of worth? The only valuable things she had on her person was her wand and the few galleons. Tom didn't have much either, the most valuable was his wand and Slytherins locket. But he'd be damned before he gave that up. There had to be another way.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love."

Tom finally pulled his eyes away from the pit and stared at Cadmus. Disbelief was written on his features, which set Delilah's nerves on edge.

"The stone is celestial in its own right. A soul...for a soul."

Tom's eyes drifted towards the cliff again, he'd gone rigid.

___________________________________

Nearly two hours had passed. Delilah sat on the ground leaning against one of the masts, her foot tapping and she kept wringing her hands. Her nerves were all over the place and seeing Tom pacing back and forth, his brows furrowed in what could only be assumed as worry, troubled her.

Tom never worried.

He looked distressed, he'd been running his hands through his hair, he'd loosened his tie, and he was refusing to look at her. "He's lying,” Tom's voice carried over the wind but Delilah shook her head as she looked back at Cadmus. He was still standing eerily at the edge, patient, not speaking a word. "I don't think he is. Tom, if we get that stone, we have the chance to bring Dumbledore back. He's the last key to defeating Grindelwald."

He shook his head again and Delilah clenched her jaw. "Tom-"

"You're leaving out one vital point." He rubbed at his eyes harshly, black spots appearing in his vision as he finally looked at her. "The sacrifice. Losing that which we love..." he looked at the cliff, then the sky. "I'm usually quite good at working my way around things, but it appears that today that's no longer possible."

"What are you saying?" Her throat felt tight and she fixed her eyes on her hands, twisting them till they nearly hurt. She loved one person, but there was no way in hell she was losing him.

"Like you said, if we get that stone, we'd be able to defeat him. For good. The wizarding world would finally be able to rest. How many more people will suffer if we hesitate?" He walked over to her, and she flinched as hands gripped her own. Halting her movement. "Delilah look at me."

She took a deep breath before dragging her eyes up. What she saw shocked her, wondering if she was just picturing things. 

Tom Riddle was on the verge of crying. The tears wouldn't fall, she knew that, but his eyes had gone red and there was a glossy sheen to them.

Something was definitely wrong.

A mournful whisper was whirling in the air, taunting them.

"We can't hesitate." He repeated, gently tugging her up to her feet. "We have to do whatever it takes. If he gets the stone..." he trailed and cupped her cheek. Delilah closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"I really hate you." She heard him laugh softly and he shook his head. "And you're a massive pain in the arse. But here we are."

Delilah gripped his arms and breathed in. Burnt wood, parchment, and cigarettes.

She needed to remember.

"Whatever it takes, we have to follow through." Tom stepped away from her and fixed his tie. Delilah nodded, flexing her fingers and rolling her shoulders, "whatever it takes."

They looked at one another then, the minute that passed felt like hours, yet not long enough.

Tom took in every detail of her face, the way her eyes shone brighter than the stars surrounding them. How her blonde hair soaked in the purple hue of the sky.

He needed to remember.

"I guess we both know who it's going to be." Tom watched her lips form the words and a sigh passed his own.

“I guess we do,” he muttered.

Delilah inched her hand out and felt a sense of calm as he laced his fingers through hers.

There was a sudden tug from her pocket, Tom's as well, and their wands went flying into the hands of Cadmus. Before they could react, he spoke. "They're not permitted. The choice has to be true."

Tom clenched his jaw as he stared at the horizon, his own skin soaking in the colors. He looked back at Delilah then. The five foot two blonde who caused so much trouble for him, yet fascinated him. He smiled then, it was small, but it was enough.

In the blink of an eye, Tom kicked Delilah behind her knees, sending her crumbling to the ground. Before she could get up, Tom held her down with his arms. "Tell Abraxas I didn't find him as insufferable as he might think." 

She scoffed and wrapped her legs around him, twisting harshly and yanking him to the ground. She got up quickly and held a knee to his chest. "Tell him yourself." Her hands pressed together and she muttered a runic spell quickly and pushed her palms out, sending an electric current over Tom.

He thrashed and twisted, but Delilah gave him a stern look before standing up. She looked at Cadmus, his unseeing eyes glinted a foggy gold due to the setting sun. Her eyes then turned towards the cliff.

This was it.

Tom watched in panic as she set off in a sprint, straight towards the edge. What the hell did she think she was doing? He gritted his teeth and broke free from the current, his body still tingling with the electricity.

Delilah was only five feet away from the edge when there was a small explosion next to her, throwing her to the side. She landed with a hard thud on the rocks and she groaned.

Tom lowered his hands and as he ran towards the edge, he spared her a glance. One that held more meaning than any words he could've spoken.

When he jumped over the edge, Delilah screamed and scrambled to her feet, diving after him and catching him by the waist.

"No!" He should've known she'd be stupid enough to follow him over the edge. The wind ripped past them, loud in their ears and golden locks were blinding his vision. He barely registered another spell being muttered before a tight rope of blinding light tied itself around his thigh and his left wrist, the end of it embedding itself in the rock.

When the rope reached its maximum length, they yanked harshly to a stop. He felt Delilah still falling and latched onto her as quick as he could. Just barely managing to grip her forearm with his free hand.

She gasped as she looked at the chasm awaiting her. She couldn't believe Tom was really about to hurtle himself over a cliff, he wasn't the one to usually take the sacrificial move.

Tom tried to break free from the rope tied around his wrist, but it wouldn't budge. His breathing was coming out in quick pants and he turned his burning gaze back to Delilah. He was furious. The sight of her hanging there, the hard, unforgiving ground beneath her sent a chill up his spine and he nearly felt like throwing up.

"Damn you." He tried to heave her up, but the dead weight was proving to be difficult. His hand was slowly starting to slip and he looked into her eyes. They'd gone crystalline again, her brows were slightly furrowed and she seemed awfully pale. 

Delilah tried to reach out to him with her other hand, her fingers desperately stretching, but it was a pointless attempt.

Her breathing then stilled, a calm beat in her chest arose as she looked down below her.

This was right.

She looked back at him and the look on his face pained her. He was right, they had to do whatever it takes. 

"Let me go." Her voice was quiet, almost weak, but there was a sense of peace in it.

"No." Tom clenched his jaw, shaking his head furiously as he looked up. The cliffs edge was about fifty feet above them. He could make it, he could, he had to. If he just held on tighter.

A small, sad smile made its way to her lips as she looked at him. He'd be okay, in the end. Tom Riddle was always okay. Once the price was paid, he'd have the stone, and Grindelwald will stop his madness.

"No, please... no." His voice wavered and he tried to lift the both of them with his tied arm, his muscles straining painfully.

"It's okay." She whispered, willing him to look at her. If this was it, she wanted to see his face, his dark eyes, those curls of his.

"Please." He choked out. The word barely left his lips when Delilah pushed her foot against the mountains edge, effectively ripping her arm out of his grip.

And she fell. 

"Delilah!" The scream ripped through his throat, the muscles not used to such force. His hand was still out stretched, the ghost of her touch still on his skin.

He couldn't handle it. Tom turned his head moments before she hit the ground. The pits floor was too far down for the sound of bone crushing to reach his ears.

He stilled. Blood was pumping in his head in a loud recession, his breathing frantic.

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. This was Delilah, she was always okay. Tom pounded a fist against the rock, the pain shot through his arm but he didn't care. The pain willed him to turn. To look.

A pressure built behind his eyes as he took in the sight below him. His stomach lurched but the pain in his chest, a pain he's never felt before, kept his gaze on her. It was torture.

No one could’ve survived that fall. Not him. Not even the son of a god. She lay there, unmoving, and Tom could not wrap his mind around it.

Delilah was on her back, arms splayed, her legs bent to the side. Her vibrant eyes were now unseeing, and blood was pooling around her head, soaking her golden mess of curls.

A light began to run up in beams from the two large stone masts. It was a blue glow that contrasted with the black rock. There was a sudden tunnel of clouds above the two towers. The light beamed up towards the sky, shooting straight into the funnel. 

Suddenly, a golden light shot its way through the ground, catching the light between the two masts, and going into the funnel.

With a sickening jolt, Tom realized that was Delilah's soul.

Then there was a loud boom, the sky blazed in a blinding light, and then world went black.

____________________________________

Tom awoke with a start.

He looked up, the stars winking at him and he could see all of the cosmos. Perhaps it was a dream? It had to be. Delilah was still okay. She was still alive.

She had to be.

Because Tom didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

Something was wrong.

The pain in his chest was all too real, it was torture, a hollow ache. And something cool was covering him. He sat up, only to find himself sitting in something similar to water.

It was barely a foot deep, it looked like water, but it didn't feel like it. His skin and clothes weren't wet. The water appeared dark due to the black sand, but it shone brightly at the same time, reflecting the starry night sky above him. 

He lifted a hand to run through his hair, but there was a sudden weight in his palm.

Tom looked down and felt his throat strain. 

It was the Resurrection Stone.

Turning slightly, he saw the mountain with the two masts in the far distance, miles away. He looked around him and just realized how quiet everything was. Unnaturally quiet. 

And he was alone.

____________________________________

 

**_afterword_ **

 

“And why just then, why that moment was the moment in which she understood quite suddenly her own death, she couldn't say. Simply, she saw how he would miss her.”

 

Sarah Blake, _The Guest Book_


End file.
